Various designs of camshaft adjusters and of rotors used in them are already known from the prior art. For example, Published Unexamined German Patent Application DE 10 2009 053 600 A1 provides a rotor, in particular for a camshaft adjuster, which includes a rotor base body having a hub part with a central oil supply line, at least one vane which is radially situated on the hub part, and oil channels which extend through the hub part on both sides of each vane and which are fluidically connected to the central oil supply line, the rotor base body being divided along a parting line and including two base body parts.
Furthermore, Published Unexamined German Patent Application DE 10 2009 031 934 A1 provides a camshaft adjuster which includes a stator and a rotor, situated in the stator, which includes vanes, each of which is situated in a chamber formed between the stator and the rotor. The vanes divide their respective chamber into two subchambers, pressure oil being suppliable to and dischargeable from each subchamber via oil channels, so that the pressure oil may exert a torque on the rotor, as the result of which the rotor is rotatable, and therefore a camshaft adjustment is adjustable. The rotor is made of a metallic base structure which includes a plastic liner, axially adjacent thereto, in which at least one of the oil channels is formed.
WO 2010/128976 A1 provides an assembly made up of multiple components, including a first powder metal component which is connected to a second powder metal component, each of the powder metal components having an engagement surface structure at a connection point between the components, which cooperate with one another. At least one of the two powder metal components includes at least one surface which is machined before the two components are joined together, the two components being joined together with the aid of an adhesive.
Furthermore, Published Unexamined German Patent Application DE 10 2011 117 856 A1 provides multipart joined rotors in hydraulic camshaft adjusters having joint sealing profiles, and associated methods for manufacturing the rotors.
In addition, WO 2009/152987 A1 provides a hydraulic camshaft adjuster for a camshaft of an internal combustion engine, including an outer body which is drivable with the aid of a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine and which includes at least one hydraulic chamber, and an inner body, situated inside the outer body, which is fixedly connectable to the camshaft and includes at least one pivoting vane which extends into the hydraulic chamber in the radial direction. In addition, the inner body is assembled at least from a first and a second element, each of the two elements at mutually facing front sides having at least a geometry which together with the respective other element forms the oil supply line and oil discharge line of the inner part.
DE 10 2008 028 640 A1, another Published Unexamined German Patent Application, once again provides a hydraulic camshaft adjuster having a function and design according to the camshaft adjustment mechanism described in WO 2009/152987 A1.
In addition, EP 1 731 722 A1 provides a camshaft adjuster which includes a swivel motor with reduced leakage, the rotor being provided as a composite system made up of at least two components, one of the components being a cover.
Furthermore, a method is known from the prior art for manufacturing a three-dimensional cam (see DE 600 17 658 T2).
DE 10 2010 024 198 A1 provides a friction disk and a camshaft adjuster system.